


Relax

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of council meetings, planning Anna's wedding, and lots of walking, Elsa is in need of some good old relaxation. Or at least something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> For a certain fan of mine who absolutely loves my Jelsa fics and practically begged for another one.  
> To you, mi amigo.  
> \- M

“You sure you don’t want me to carry you, Elsa?” Jack asked again. Elsa shrugged him off and continued up the flight of stairs to their bedroom. She’d been on her feet all day and he could see how it took a toll on her as her feet shifted with each step. She was holding on to the railing tightly and each step elicited a painful moan from her lips.

“No, Jack-” She responded through her teeth, “I can do it-” Elsa would have finished her sentence had her legs not gave out and caused her to fall into Jack’s seemingly waiting arms.

“Okay, I’m carrying you the rest of the way and that’s final.” Elsa huffed stubbornly but allowed Jack to carry her the rest of the way. The pain in her feet began to slowly drift away as Jack continued on, but as soon as she saw the end of the staircase her feet swelled once more in agony.

“Jack, can you-” Elsa winced, “can you set me in a chair or something.I think I need to stay off my feet for a while.” Jack nodded and as soon as he entered through her doorway he gently placed Elsa on her bed and waited. He stood there as Elsa lay with her eyes closed and seemed to be focusing on the pain and blocking it out, or at least that’s what he thought she was doing.

“Jack?” His head snapped up to the sound of her voice and waited for her instructions.

“What do you need, Elsa?” He asked. Elsa sat up with another wince and tried to slide herself to the edge of the bed, “Elsa? What are you-” She stopped and looked up at him pleadingly.

“Go downstairs, find Ms. Pendleton and tell her I need some of her skin cream or whatever it is that she has for this.” She said with a painful laugh. Jack nodded and practically slid down the steps and bounded into the servant living quarters.

“Ms. Pendleton?” Jack called the name out and an elderly woman about half his size stood and curtsied.

“At your service.”

“Elsa- I mean, the Queen is in need of your skin cream.” Ms. Pendleton looked at him worriedly.

“Oh! Her majesty’s lotion, you mean?” She said as she began walking towards the cabinet near her bed.

“I suppose so, she’s sore from walking all day. I wouldn’t really know anything about sore feet since I don’t have to walk all the time.” Ms. Pendleton nodded as she retrieved the lotion jar from the cupboard and placed it in Jack’s hands.

“One healing lotion for her majesty. I had to increase the healing power a few days ago after one of the servants fell, but this should do the trick. Just dab a bit on where she says it hurt, slowly rub it into her skin, and the rest should do the trick. Good night, Jack.” Jack nodded to her as she went back to bed. As he walked up the stairs, he opened the jar and wafted it’s contents. The scent was familiar and sent a chill up his spine. He wondered what the scent was, but before he could think of it he had reached the top of the stairs. Elsa caught sight of him and sighed in relief as she saw the jar.

“Oh, thank goodness, Jack. Quick, I’m ready to be ridden of this pain so I can actually get some sleep.” Jack leaped from the top step and landed in front of Elsa.

“Okay. Well, here you go.” Jack handed Elsa the jar and began to walk away when she giggled and grabbed his arm.

“Jack, I kinda need your help.” Elsa opened the jar and lifted it up to him. Jack looked at the jar like it was going to bite him.

“I don’t understand, how do I-” Elsa grabbed Jack’s hand and helped him scoop a bit of the sweet smelling lotion.

“Rub it between your hands.” Jack did as she told and as he did, he noticed Elsa lifting the hem of her dress over her knees and stretching her legs out in front of her as they dangled off the bed.

“Now, take your hands and rub them on my feet and ankles, okay?” Jack did as she said and rubbed his hands around her feet and ankles. Elsa leaned back and sighed as the pain in her legs started to subside, “there you go, Jack.” Jack continued to work on her ankles and legs as she leaned back against the bed and closed her eyes. Her chest rose and fell gently as she breathed in the scent of the lotion and relaxed against Jack’s hands.  As Jack did this, he noticed the lotion begin to soak into her skin and so he dipped his hands into the jar once more, but when his hands went back to rubbing her ankles and feet he swore the scent of the lotion intensified. _Vanilla and a hint of cherry blossom…_ he thought and smiled. Jack hadn’t noticed yet, but Elsa’s breathing was getting heavy. Her body was relaxed but if Jack would have seen her hands, he would have seen them gripping the bed and revealing the turmoil of emotions in her body as Jack’s hands began to rub up up the outsides of her calves and massaged the lotion into her skin. Elsa tried to keep her breathing under control, but it had been a long day of council meetings and planning Anna’s wedding and walking, oh so much walking. At some point as she was thinking about all the stressful events, a long, almost whispered moan escaped her lips as a wave of bliss rolled over her body. Jack froze.

“Everything okay, Elsa?” Elsa sat up and that’s when he noticed how dilated her eyes were with arousal.

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine, I just- another wave of pain hit and I- I’m okay.” Elsa laid back down and screamed internally at herself for being so stupid. Little did she know, Jack sat there, kneeling in front of the bed and massaging her legs all with a cocky grin. Without even giving a second thought, Jack’s hands rose up and up her legs to her knees and traced circles before rubbing them back down to her ankles in between her legs. Elsa shivered as his fingers glided back up to her knees and slowly began to push the hem of her dress higher. Elsa’s breath caught in her chest and another moan escaped her lips. Just as she did this, Jack suddenly stood up against the bed and lifted her legs up and around his waist and pressed her against the edge of the bed. Elsa’s head spun at how quickly he had her pinned against the bed and could barely contain herself as his hips instinctively ground against her. Jack’s lips quickly found her neck and began his assault of kisses.

“Jack…” Elsa moaned against his shoulder. She could never take his advances for too long before she _needed_ him inside her. Jack understood her need, but decided it would be beneficial for the both of them to torture her a bit more. Without warning, Jack picked her up, scooted the two of them up against the headboard of the bed and angled her against it.

“Grab the headboard.” Jack commanded. Elsa was surprised by Jack’s sudden dominance, but didn’t mind it when she realized what he was about to. Jack’s head sunk between her legs and possessively spread her legs and growled before he licked a steady strip up her folds. Elsa groaned against his tongue and bucked up as his a finger followed his path.

“Jack!” Elsa moaned loudly as his thumb pressed against her clit and a finger quickly entered her. Jack’s smile widened as he watched Elsa rock her hips back in forth to continue the motion he had begun. Jack enjoyed torturing her like this, but his cock was aching to be inside her. Each stroke of his finger elicited a wave of arousal to ripple through his cock. After a few seconds of this, Jack couldn’t stand it anymore. With blinding speed, Jack lifted his fingers out of her and wrapped her legs around his hips once more as he pulled his trousers down enough for his cock to spring free. Elsa’s moans turned into whimpers as Jack rubbed his cock up and down her folds before slowly thrusting only head deep. Elsa moaned in frustration as Jack ignored her pleas and went back to assaulting her neck and chest with kisses.

“Jack! Please!” Before Elsa could say anything more, Jack pulled out of her and thrusted deeper into her. Elsa’s moan turned into a gasp as his thrusts were quick and deep. Her hips rolled and her hands scratched down the length of his back as his hand reached down and began to rub her clit.

“Yes, Jack, yes! Oh, yes! More! More!” Elsa moaned loudly as he pushed her farther up against the headboard of the bed and quickened his thrusts before Elsa suddenly tightened around him. A moan almost like a scream escaped from her as her orgasm ripped through her body and set Jack’s in motion. His thrusts were now desperately searching for the release that he’d just given Elsa and as Elsa pulled his lips to hers, his orgasm crashed down upon him. His hips stuttered and through their kiss an almost animal like roar sounded from him as he emptied himself inside Elsa. The strength of the orgasm caught Jack by surprise as suddenly his strength faltered and they both slid back down to the bed. Jack’s arms wrapped around her as he came down from his high. He was just about to pull out when Elsa wrapped her legs around his, kissed his forehead and made him lay his head against her chest.

“Don’t you dare,” She whispered as their hands entwined.

“Thank you, Jack.” Elsa whispered against his hair as they both relaxed in each others arms and fell asleep.

 


End file.
